Digimon Tamers: El regreso
by Soul of Harlequin
Summary: que paso despues del final de Tamers? descubranlo aqui.


Habían pasado meses después de que los Digimon regresaran al Digimundo, Guilmon y los demás camaradas Digimon habían encontrado un verde pasto y fuertes arboles, con un gran estanque de aguas termales y una cueva muy espaciosa, tanto que todos los Digimon camaradas cabían sin problema, hasta había espacio de sobra, todo era perfecto en el lugar que encontraron, salvo un detalle muy importante... No había suficiente comida por esos alrededores, Los Digimon tenían que viajar un poco más lejos de su hogar para poder conseguir su alimento. Era otro día igual a todos los días por los cuales habían vivido desde que llegaron al Digimundo, todo parecía normal y perfecto... Salvo a la falta de alimento.  
Los Digimon camaradas aun no habían despertado, el pequeño Impmon se encontraba dormido en una posición incómoda, su cuerpo estaba algo torcido, ¿pero que se podía esperar si toda la noche lo había empujado Guilmon? El pequeño Digimon demonio se levanto y bostezo con gran pereza, al estirarse a Impmon se le escapo un grito de dolor "Mi espalda!" Terriermon se despertó algo molesto y le replico a Impmon "Impmon no grites, ¿que no ves que todos tratamos de dormir?"  
Impmon se recargo en la espalda de Guilmon quien continuaba Dormido, el Digimon púrpura se pico la nariz y se rio "no es mi culpa que tengas las orejas tan grandes Terriermoncito" el pequeño Digimon canino volvió a acostarse en la suave tierra "Momantai Impmon no quiero pelear, ahora lo único que estoy pidiendo es que no grites, todos queremos dormir, además es muy temprano para que estés despierto" dijo Terriermon mientras intentaba dormir.  
Impmon volvió a acostarse, mientras se recostaba Impmon pensó "tal vez el perrito de Terriermon tenga razón" Impmon volteo a ver la salida de la cueva y reflexiono "si, en verdad es muy temprano, ni siquiera ha salido el sol" el Digimon demonio volvió a dormir.  
Era de mañana, Guilmon se despertó, pero se levanto mal y cayó encima de Impmon, quien le grito de manera agresiva "quítate de encima, tonto!"Guilmon se levanto lo más rápido posible "perdón Impmon, no quería lastimarte"  
Impmon se paro y se sacudió "si, te disculpo, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer!"  
Los demás Digimon ya habían despertado, y se rieron un poco por la gracia de Guilmon, Impmon los volteo a ver con un mirada de molestia "¿qué es tan gracioso?!"Lopmon se acerco a Impmon, y le susurro "No les prestes atención además el oso fue de Guilmon, se están riendo de el no de ti "Al escuchar eso, el pequeño Digimon demonio se comenzó a reír "que oso el que hiciste Guilmon, debería darte vergüenza" Lopmon le pellizco la oreja derecha a Impmon "disculpa pero tampoco dije que te burlaras de Guilmon "Impmon tomo aire y soltó un gran respiro, era como si el intentaba no enfadarse "Lopmon, solo suéltame" "Esta bien, pero tampoco seas abusivo"  
Impmon se molesto y comenzó a hablar en voz alta " ¿yo abusivo?! Si fue Guilmon quien me aplasto!"  
Lopmon junto sus pequeñas manos y volteo a ver a Impmon "no pierdas la cordura, hoy es un hermoso día, relájate hoy podría sucederte algo que siempre has anhelado, los antiguos Digimon siempre me dijeron que con un gran inicio se puede conseguir un gran final"  
Impmon se rasco la cabeza "hablas mucho, ¿sabes?"  
Renamon camino hacia Impmon "Pero Lopmon tiene razón, no arruines este día, hoy podría pasarte algo muy bueno"  
"Como quieran" dijo el Digimon demonio Como los alimentos se habían acabado, Terriermon decidió hacerse cargo de organizar a los pequeños grupos que irían a cazar, pescar, o recolectar frutas y traer agua limpia para beber "Lopmon, Guilmon y yo iremos a pescar"  
Guilmon volteo a ver a Terriermon "¿Quienes van a ir a recolectar frutas?" Terriermon solo sonrió "Momantai, se quienes pueden hacer eso, Guardromon, MarineAngemon y Monodramon pueden hacerlo ¿verdad?"  
Guardromon sonrió "afirmativo, podemos realizar esta orden"  
Lopmon se extraño "¿Orden? Si este un favor para colaborar a que todos podamos sobrevivir"  
Monodramon sonrió suavemente y puso uno de sus brazos detrás de su  
cabeza "Así habla Guardromon, solo quiso afirmar que podemos hacerlo"  
MarineAngemon sonrió y lanzo uno de sus poderes de amor, solo para dar ha entender que estaba de acuerdo.  
Lopmon cruzo los brazos en duda "Nosotros vamos a pescar, ¿pero quiénes  
van a cazar hoy?"  
Terriermon sonrió "Momantai, Renamon, Calumon e Impmon Irán juntos "Impmon se encontraba recargado en un pared de la cueva en la que dormían, Impmon tenía un gran sonrisa "¿Cazar con Renamon? Suena interesante ¿pero en serio creen que Calumon nos va ayudar? No puede cuidarse solo, que mejor vaya con ustedes Terriermon o que recoja frutas"  
Terriermon tenía sus sospechas "Tú no te preocupas tanto por Calumon" Impmon se molesto "Terriermon... Calumon no está hecho para pelear"  
El Digimon Canino se rio a carcajadas, Impmon se extraño "¿de qué te ríes?" Terriermon continuo riéndose "No será más bien que quieres estar solo con Renamon?"  
Renamon trato de disimular la vergüenza que sintió al escuchar eso, Impmon por su lado se sonrojo mucho y comenzó a discutir "¡Eso es ridículo! ¡¿No sé de donde sacas tantas tonterías?!"  
El pequeño Digimon canino se rio un poco " como digas, Calumon ira con ustedes"  
Calumon estaba emocionado "Calumon se va a divertir mucho con Impmon y Renamon, calu"  
Impmon tomo un respiro "está bien, el enano puede venir con nosotros" Renamon le sonrió al par de Digimon que la acompañarían. El Digimon Demonio se extraño al ver a Renamon "¿Por qué Sonríes?" La Digimon Zorra solo contesto "me pareció gracioso que te enfadaras por lo que dijo Terriermon" "Escúchame Zorra, me moleste porque es molesto que Terriermon invente tonterías como esas"  
Renamon volteo a cielo mientras sus compañeros empezaban a separarse de los otros grupos. "Ya veo"  
Pasaron un par de horas y Calumon estaba muy agotado "Calumon ya no puede seguir caminando mas" y el pequeño Digimon se recargo en Impmon "¡Oye! ¡No te subas en mi!, ¡que no  
te puedo!" Renamon se acerco a Calumon y lo cargó "descansa un poco, después volverás a caminar, ¿está bien?" Impmon parecía estar algo celoso "que débil eres Calumon, no puedes hacer nada solo"  
Renamon volteo a ver al pequeño Demonio Digimon "¿No será que tu también quieres que te cargue y te abrase?" Impmon se sonrojo muchísimo con esa afirmación "¡Tu y el conejo tonto son iguales! ¿De dónde sacan tantas tonterías? ¡Todo lo que dicen no tiene fundamentos!"  
Calumon se entristeció al escuchar a Impmon "Calumon no quiere ver a sus amigos discutir, calu"  
La Digimon Zorro sonrió "Calumon no tienes por qué Preocuparte, solo no le sigo la corriente y así no hay discusión"

Los Digimon por fin encontraron un lugar donde cazar Diginimales (Animales Digitales, basados en animales reales) Renamon se dirigió a la izquierda para cazar algunos Diginimales, mientras que Impmon y Calumon fueron del lado contrario.

El Digimon Demonio vio unos conejos y se escondió en un arbusto, después jalo a Calumon a donde se escondían "¿Por qué nos escondemos? calu" Impmon sonrió y solo contesto "Guarda silencio, solo mira y aprende"

Impmon espero a que un pequeño conejo se acercara al arbusto "Enano, es así como un Digimon de verdad caza su alimento" en eso Impmon salto y atrapo al conejo, siguió utilizando esa maniobra y atrapo otro par de conejos mientras que Calumon solo veía a al pequeño demonio "Calumon quiere intentar atrapar uno también" Impmon se rio "No creo que puedas atrapar a un conejo, eres muy pequeño, tal vez puedas cazar un ave muy pequeña"

De repente Impmon sintió una presencia muy poderosa, El demonio se arrodillo y puso sus manos en la tierra, el estaba muy concentrado en esa presencia "Calu, ¿Que te sucede Impmon? te vez Preocupado"

"¡Calumon agáchate! ¡No escóndete en un arbusto!"

Calumon se escondió en el arbusto más cercano, Impmon se levanto y se mostro en pose agresiva "¡Quien quiera que sean muéstrense!" Uno de los Digimon sospechosos se mostro.

EL Digimon desconocido era una especie de payaso con ropas rojas y verdes con una máscara que se dividía en dos colores… blanco y negro, este payaso llevaba varias espadas.

Impmon se enfrento al Digimon payaso "¡¿Quién eres tú!?" El Digimon desconocido se rió a carcajadas "Me sorprende tu valentía ¿o será mera estupidez?, mi nombre es Sir Piedmon"

Impmon Digivoluciono rápidamente a Beelzemon "¡¿Qué quieres Payaso ridículo?!"

Piedmon volvió a reír nuevamente "Creo que eres el Digimon que busca Lord Jesterbumon, pero eso no es lo que importa ahora, según he escuchado tu sabes mucho sobre el Digimon que guarda la Luz de la Digivolucion, me gustaría que revelaras todo lo que sabes de este pequeño asunto"

Beelzemon solo pensó "quien será ese tal Jesterbumon?, no importa ahora, estoy seguro de que este sujeto quiere llevarse a Calumon"

Piedmon sonrió de una manera atemorizante "¿Que sucede? ¿No vas a decirme nada? Entonces no tendré más opción que eliminarte… oh creo que no puedo hacer eso, pero que tonto soy"

Beelzemon se molesto "¿No venias acompañado de otro Digimon de tu mismo nivel?"

El payaso sonrió nuevamente y volteo a ver al cielo "Te refieres a sir Imperialdramon? El tiene otro asunto pendiente, ¿sabes a que me refiero?"

Beelzemon pensó "solo espero que ese tal Imperialdramon no vaya por Renamon"

Mientras tanto Renamon se encontraba atrapando algunos conejos, La Digimon Zorro ya había capturado más de cuatro conejos y se dijo así misma "Creo que son suficientes conejos, me pregunto si Impmon y Calumon ya terminaron"

En eso se Renamon sintió una presencia muy poderosa "¿De quién será tanto poder? Esto no puede ser bueno"

El Digimon que emitía esa gran cantidad de poder se apareció frente a Renamon "Mi lady, su belleza es impactante… pero tengo que ignorar eso para lograr mi misión"

Renamon se extraño "¿Y de que se trata esa misión de la que hablas?"

Imperialdramon cruzo sus brazos en arrogancia "Busco al Digimon que guarda la luz de la Digivolucion, el individuo que ustedes conocen como Calumon"

La Digimon Zorro enfrento a ese Digimon de superior nivel "¿Quién eres? ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones? ¿Porque lo buscas? "

"Olvide presentarme… soy Sir Imperialdramon y busco a la Digientelequia por ordenes de Lord Jesterbumon"

Renamon digievoluciono a Kyubimon, "Antes que nada ¿para que la quieren?"

Imperialdramon se rio " eso no es de tu incumbencia mi hermosa criatura del bosque" en eso Kyubimon se lanzo contra Imperialdramon.

El guerrero dragón sostuvo a la zorra y la lanzo contra un árbol, Kyubimon destruyo al árbol al dar impacto con él, Kyubimon estaba muy herida y no podía moverse con facilidad, ella solo pensó "Es demasiado fuerte, debe estar en etapa mega… pero tengo que hacer algo"

Mientras tanto Guilmon y el resto del grupo pescador se percataron de la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo, la mirada de Guilmon cambio a una muy feroz "Alguien está luchando, Guilmon cree que se trata Renamon"

Terriermon se preocupo "Esa presencia… ¡si es Renamon! Creo que está peleando con un individuo sumamente fuerte"

"Renamon no podrá con vencer a ese individuo"

Terriermon se molesto "¡¿por qué dices cosas como esas Lopmon?!"

"Porque Renamon está luchando contra un Digimon en Etapa Mega, y ese no es el único, Beelzemon parece estar acompañado por un Digimon de igual nivel y dudo que ese otro sea un amigo"

Guilmon empezó a correr siguiendo el rastro de Impmon y Renamon, mientras que Terriermon y Lopmon no dudaron en seguir a su amigo reptil.

Beelzemon estaba peleando mano a mano contra el terrible Piedmon, Beelzemon retrocedió y tomo sus pistolas "Ya me canse de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo contigo, ¡es hora de pelear como los Digimon de verdad!"

Piedmon sonrió mientras sacaba una de sus espadas "Que así sea, Lord Beelzemon"

Beelzemon se rió a carcajadas "Yo no soy ningún Lord ¿y en verdad crees que me vas a hacer daño con una espadita? No me hagas reír, espera… ¿qué importa? ¡Si solo eres un payaso!" Piedmon empezó a usar sus espadas, Beelzemon bloqueo el ataque con una de sus pistolas y trato de disparar en la cara al temible payaso, pero este lo esquivo.

En eso el gran demonio pistolero sintió la presencia de sus amigos "Enano sal de tu escondite y corre hacia Guilmon y los demás"

Calumon salió del arbusto donde estaba escondido y corrió hacia Guilmon y sus amigos, ya que estaban muy cerca de ese lugar.

Piedmon estaba sorprendido y sus ojos estaban abiertos en shock "¡La luz de la Digievolucion, la Digientelequia estuvo en frente a mí todo este tiempo! El temible payaso corrió detrás de Calumon, pero Beelzemon logro detenerlo justo a tiempo.

Los brazos de Beelzemon estaban apretando a Piedmon "¡Tú no iras a ningún lado!" El payaso respondió "¿A si?" en eso Piedmon pateo fuertemente a Beelzemon en sus partes nobles, Beelzemon soltó a Piedmon y gruñó de coraje e intenso dolor "¡Maldito Payaso afeminado! ¡Vas a ver! ¡Te voy a patear tan fuerte ahí que tendrás que recurrir a la ciudad del inicio para tener familia!"

Calumon volteo y grito "¡Calumon piensa que Piedmon está peleando sucio!" Piedmon no dudo en correr por Calumon, el temible payaso sostuvo a Calumon pero en eso Piedmon recibió un balazo en el brazo por parte de Beelzemon.

Piedmon soltó al pequeño Digimon y miro a su brazo soltando líquido numérico "¡Mis datos! ¡Maldito Beelzemon!"

Llegaron Guilmon, Terriermon y Lopmon, entonces Terriermon gritó "¡Beelzemon y Calumon están en problemas! ¡Ojala pudiéramos ayudarlos!"

Beelzemon los vio mientras el intentaba levantarse, el subió su arma y gritó "¡Calumon corre hacia Guilmon y los demás "

En eso Kyubimon e Imperialdramon aparecieron peleando frente a ellos, Calumon corrió hacia Terriermon y los demás.

Entonces Kyubimon lanzo su fuego dragón contra Imperialdramon "No puedo continuar así, necesito Digievolucionar" al escuchar eso Calumon soltó la luz de la Digievolución.

Kyubimon, Lopmon, Terriermon, Guilmon e Incluso Beelzemon comenzaron a Digievolucionar.

Taomon, WarGrowlmon, Antylamon, Rapidmon y Beelzemon modo explosivo se juntaron y decidieron como destruir a esos Digimon.

Beelzemon se molesto porque su disparo fallo otra vez, pues solo logro darle en el brazo a su atacante "¡Ese ridículo payaso va a descubrir lo que es el dolor de verdad, cuando le enseñe que Beelzemon es el que manda!"

En eso momento un rayo transportador empezó a transportar cosas en el área que se encontraban Beelzemon y los demás.

Al ver eso, Antylamon se le ocurrió una idea "escuchen todos por favor, tengo un plan, podríamos dirigir a esos Digimon al rayo transportador, así desaparecerán y ya no tendremos que lidiar con ellos"

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el plan de Antylamon, WarGrowlmon tenía sus dudas "¿Cómo vamos a lograr mandarlos ahí?"

Beelzemon contesto "Yo me encargo de eso, ¿quién viene conmigo?"

"Yo iré contigo" dijo Taomon.

Beelzemon se mostro algo preocupado "Pero Taomon… "

"Beelzemon… no hay peros, voy a ir contigo"

El demonio pistolero soltó un respiro "Está bien, haz lo que quieras, ustedes llévense a Calumon"

"Nosotros los distraeremos mientras ustedes llevan a Calumon devuelta al refugio"

Piedmon grito de Rabia "¡Sir Imperialdramon y yo le llevaremos el Digimon Calumon a nuestro Lord!"

Antylamon solo quiso darle un mensaje más a Beelzemon y a Taomon "No se preocupen, en cuanto dejemos a Calumon en un lugar seguro regresaremos para ayudarlos"

Entonces Beelzemon y Taomon se lanzaron hacia los enemigos, Taomon utilizo sus reflejos para evitar cada uno de los ataques de Imperialdramon, mientras que Beelzemon trataba de dispararle a Piedmon en algún lugar vulnerable como su rostro.

Mientras tanto Rapidmon, Antylamon y WarGrowlmon corrieron con Calumon hacia el refugio.

"Calumon, tienes que quedarte aquí con Monodramon, MarineAngemon y Guardromon, nosotros iremos a ayudar a Beelzemon y a Taomon" dijo Rapidmon

"¿Crees que después de ayudar a nuestros amigos podremos comer?

Los dos Digimon en última etapa corrieron hacia el campo de batalla, sin embargo llegaron algo tarde, Beelzemon y Taomon intentaron usar la maniobra de evasión y desaparición múltiples veces, pero habían fallado todas las veces.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Lograron hacerlos desparecer?" pregunto Rapidmon.

Beelzemon seguía tratando de lanzar a Piedmon a uno de los rayos transportadores y le grito de coraje a Rapidmon "¿¡Y que crees tú, genio?!

Rapidmon se avergonzó un poco y prosiguió a ayudar a atacar a Imperialdramon.

El demonio pistolero no tenía más intenciones aparte de lanzar a Piedmon al rayo transportador, en ese momento era su mayor prioridad.

Después de otro intento sin ningún buen resultado Beelzemon perdió la paciencia "si no hay mas opción, ¡tendré que matarte!"

Piedmon se rio a carcajadas " ¿y cómo harás eso? soy mucho más inteligente y audaz que tu, jamás podrías detenerme, puesto a que tu solo utilizas la fuerza bruta"

El demonio pistolero se lanzo al payaso y le apunto en la cabeza "¡¡¡Balas de doble impacto!!!" Piedmon esquivo el ataque pero una de las balas que disparo Beelzemon dio impacto contra el brazo izquierdo de este.

Piedmon grito de intenso dolor "¡¡¡Mi Brazo!!!" el payaso volteo y vio como su brazo chorreaba sangre, la sangre del payaso al chocar contra al suelo se convertía en datos, Piedmon estaba en shock "¡Maldito! ¡¿Qué diablos le hiciste a mi brazo?!"

Beelzemon tomo su pistola la cual liberaba humo por la fricción que tuvo la última bala que disparó, El demonio pistolero simplemente le soplo a su pistola para ahuyentar el viento, en eso Beelzemon se rio a carcajadas "Me hubiera gustado haber podido lanzar el disparo en tu cabeza… eliminándote por completo, ¡pero haber perforado tu brazo de un balazo fue mucho mejor!"

"¡¿Por qué dices eso maldito imbécil?! Podías haberme eliminado de inmediato, ¿¡por qué verme en esta condición es mejor?!"

Beelzemon mostro una actitud burlona hacia el demonio payaso, este comenzó a reírse de su herido oponente "porque al perforar tu brazo con uno de mis disparos, ¡te espantaste y comenzaste a lloriquear como el afeminado cobarde que eres!"

"¡¿Afeminado cobarde?! ¿¡Como te atreves a insultar aun ser como yo!? ¡¡Te hare pagar por tu insolencia!!

Beelzemon continuo disparando con sus pistolas, pero el maligno payaso continuo esquivando, era evidente que Piedmon ya no estaba jugueteando con Beelzemon, Piedmon realmente estaba empeñado en deshacerse de Beelzemon.

Mientras tanto Taomon continuaba peleando contra Imperialdramon, pero el guerrero dragón era mucho más fuerte que la sacerdotisa, Imperialdramon lanzo unas balas de cañón de su pecho, Taomon sin embargo fue lo suficiente veloz para poder esquivarlos, pero Imperialdramon no paro de lanzar sus balas de cañón, la sacerdotisa fue atacada por una de esas balas y la lanzo hasta uno de los rayos transportadores.

Beelzemon vio como lanzaron a Taomon y como ella estaba a punto de desaparecer de la vista de todos, Beelzemon en gran preocupación por su amiga descendió de los aires para tratar de alcanzarla y poder evitar que fuera transportada, El demonio pistolero agito sus alas lo más rápido que pudo pero no pudo alcanzarla, Beelzemon se arrodillo sintiéndose culpable de lo sucedido… en eso Piedmon aprovecho la oportunidad de lanzar a Beelzemon al rayo haciendo que el pistolero de desvaneciera por completo.

Rapidmon y WarGrowlmon vieron lo que paso "Taomon y Beelzemon fueron desparecidos, ¿ahora como vamos a detener a esos sujetos, Si ellos ya están en etapa mega?" dijo Rapidmon en gran preocupación.

WarGrowlmon solo volteo a ver su amigo canino "creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir por los demás"

Antylamon corrió lo más rápido que pudo y transformo su brazos en hachas "Lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es tratar de retenerlos, ¡Rapidmon ve por los demás! WarGrowlmon tu por favor quédate para ayudarme a luchar"

WarGrowlmon acepto quedarse con Antylamon para luchar, Ambos Digimon de Ultima Etapa se lanzaron hacia los Digimon Mega.


End file.
